


River Song

by the_headband_girl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, There will be feels, Time Travelling AU, You Have Been Warned, also weird family au, gifted with powers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_headband_girl/pseuds/the_headband_girl
Summary: When you tell a story or stories for that matter; you have to know who you are speaking of, the people you are to address of, and the like. We never want people to be forgotten, right? Now, what if I tell you, people like you, that person beside you, those old folks downstairs, your significant other and me and other me of course; are gifted? Sure you would say gifted in Maths or Science or Literature, but what if that is not what I mean when I say gifted, what if it denotes to something else?Here’s my story.





	

**_ Book One: Freedom Hearts _ **

**_Chapter One: I’ve Known Rivers_ **

* * *

 

_I’ve known rivers:_

_I’ve known rivers ancient as the world and older than the_

_flow of human blood in human veins._

_My soul has grown deep like the rivers._

_I bathed in the Euphrates when dawns were young._

_I built my hut near the Congo and it lulled me to sleep._

_I looked upon the Nile and raised the pyramids above it._

_I heard the singing of the Mississippi when Abe Lincoln_

_went down to New Orleans, and I’ve seen its muddy_

_bosom turn all golden in the sunset._

_I’ve known rivers:_

_Ancient, dusky rivers._

_My soul has grown deep like the rivers._

**_\- The Negro Speaks of Rivers by Langston Hughes_ **

* * *

 

In this world we live in, there are people who are born with Talents and those who aren’t born with any. People use their Talents to protect or to harm people’s lives depending on who’s who having Talents.

_This isn’t the future; this is the world we live in now._

 

Viktor Nikiforov was well aware on the fact that he has to find a specific person in the whole swathe of Japan. The urgency his employer gave to him was a bit of a bother, since finding a single person, let alone the only living shadowkin in Japan would make it feel like finding a specific needle in a warehouse filled with tonnes and tonnes of hay. To aid himself, he brought the best fire starter in all of Russia; fifteen year old Yuri Plisetsky. Now Viktor was well aware that Yuri is a child who can be triggered easily, it is dangerous for him as an ice caster to have a volatile fire starter to be atoms close to him. Yuri groans as the two were walking on the bay side of Karatsu for almost thirty minutes after arriving from the nearest hotel from the airport. “Seriously, you haven’t spoken about the plan Viktor!” Yuri complained as the elder Russian stopped in his tracks noticing an eerie pattern from the surroundings “Yura,” Viktor hummed softly “I need your fire” he continued as Yuri flicked a wrist as flames emerged from his hand as Viktor gestured to hit that lamp post from their far right. A click of a tongue as Yuri threw his flame towards the lamp post revealing a distorted view of the seaside. Viktor smirked as he patted Yuri on the head, to the latter’s annoyance as they walked by the dystopian like area. “It sure gets darker, are we getting close to our target?” Yuri asked as Viktor nods and tilts his head as he noticed an abandoned hot springs resort, minutes from where they were as the two entered Yuri jolted up as his senses perked up and looks at the shadows. “Yura, be weary; this is a shadowkin, it hides on the shadows, even to our own.” Viktor spoke as Yuri flicked his hand about, hand alight with crackling flames. “Be careful Yura,” Viktor spoke as Yuri nods a bit and entered into the abandoned area, finding a peculiar shadow as Viktor was left outside doing similar acts too.

Yuri looks from all angles as he could to find the shadowkin, even to a point of flicking his unlit hand aflame to assure the shadow does not cross his way. A click on his tongue as he noticed a peculiar shadow dawn before him, trying to loom over him before throwing his flames out to the being. _Shit!_ Yuri cussed in his mind as he knew there is no flame to keep him alight and his flames are unstable enough to restart again. A cold sensation enveloped him as he ran out the abandoned inn where Viktor was, fortunate enough; Viktor took the shadowkin in an ice crystal where it cannot escape. Yuri heaved and looked behind him to see the shadowkin now trapped into the ice coffin where it thrashed about before laying still; _coagulating_ into human form, much to Yuri’s horror. _This is the first time Yuri encountered a shadowkin of human form, and the mere image of it begin to etch deeply in Yuri’s mind._

“Viktor…” Yuri called as Viktor looks behind a somewhat stunned Yuri “Is that _the_ shadowkin Yakov is speaking about?” he asks, getting a nod from Viktor as his hand clenched, shrinking the ice coffin and its content to a mere crystal shard. “Yura,” Viktor spoke as he placed a hand over Yuri’s shoulder “Calm down. As long as the shadowkin is exposed to light, it cannot harm.” Viktor assures as he placed the icicle shard on his pendant holder where it is exposed. Yuri stared at the shard and looked at the surrounds, returning to its normal form where it exposes the abandoned inn to be charred remains. Viktor pulled out his phone from his coat pocket as Yuri looked about for a while back in the inn where blood burnt still in the stagnant air. He placed a hand over a charred wood post and shook himself on what visions bothered him. “Yura” Viktor called “Yakov is waiting at the airport.” Yuri flinched on his feet and walked with the former out the inn’s spaces.

 

_Garbled voices, muffled cries and unintelligible words, plagued Yuri’s every drifting dream. It’s like a record stuck playing inside his head, where infant cries echo out close to his side. Persons clad in white and grey walking away from two figures, a grieving mother and a defeated father, or whatever. The dream is too blurry, as it was had been, for fifteen years Yuri suffers with this dream. Everything flashes bright and sinks into darkness, jumbled words, too confusing to decipher. Broken childlike cries from the yonder, all the same for him, fifteen years the same for him; and he cannot bother to ask why?_

 

Yuri jerks himself awake as he was tapped with a heavy metal handlebar of a cane close to his knee as an old man, scowls at him. “Yakov, you’re here already?” Yuri spoke as Yakov continues to have his scowl plastered on his face as Viktor consoles the old man about Yuri’s aid in capturing the shadowkin. Yakov relived his scowl and gave Yuri a pat on the shoulder “You did well” Yakov spoke as Yuri gave a sincere smile, but the smile faded as he looked out from the window side, the dream plagued him still, even in his awakened state. _The dream bothers him, the same old dream that ever was._ Yuri slouched to his side as he took a quick glance at Yakov whom adoring the icicle shard Viktor gave to him. Yuri was too distracted to know whatever Yakov is speaking. The flight lasted for almost a day straight, as they landed on private territory Yakov owned. “This isn’t Russia.” Yuri spoke as Viktor scoffs at the former “We _are_ in Russia.” Viktor spoke as he points to a Cyrillic based sign, and some part Mongolian as well. “We’re in Siberia.” Viktor corrected as Yuri noticed a tall grey tower from the open tundra. Yuri stared in awe on what it was and noticed two guards, not human; _somewhat robotic_ he noticed as puffs of black smoke bellowed out from what are exhaust pipes sticking out from the heads, one for each side. Yakov gave a swift gesture as the guards shift to their sides. Yuri gawked at the mechanisms as they enter the grey tower. A long, silent stride filled the three as their heels clicked along the long hallway of the grey tower, Yuri did not try to speak as Yakov kept his focus on the icicle shard that housed the shadowkin, and even he has no topic to open up either. Viktor noticed Yuri’s long stare, blank and still. “Yura,” Viktor whispered as Yuri flinched out from his daze “Is there something bugging you?” he asks as Yuri was exposed _of course to Viktor, he is easy to be read_. “What does Yakov need to the shadowkin?” Yuri asks, fuelled by sheer curiosity. Viktor scoffs as the three stopped on a doorway, heavy iron slabs lazily opened after a quick swipe of a card and light flooded the once dark halls, burning behind the retinas of eyes after in almost darkness. Yakov harshly threw the icicle shard to the centre of the intensely lit room as the shard grew to its original size where the shadowkin collapsed under blinding light. “This is what Yakov intended to do, end this shadowkin.” Viktor spoke as Yuri stared at the shadowkin curling up in pain, screams unheard as the ice coffin was too thick, voices cannot escape from. Yuri stared for a while before passing out.

 

_That dream again, who are these people? They look familiar, but who are they?_

_A voice called out, it was distorted; yet it feels familiar for Yuri. He instinctively follows the voice’s source, however distorted. Why did he follow the voice? What was with this voice, Yuri just followed? Another voice followed, it is familiar still; and as distorted as the first. A name, the voices call Yuri’s name, it feels like home for him. It feels like…_

 

“Yuri! Yuri!” Viktor’s voice called out as Yuri shakes himself awake as he noticed the room had lost its lights, the ice coffin still intact but enveloped in thick shadowy smoke. _There’s another shadowkin?_ Yuri asks in his mind as the shadowkin in the ice coffin is still present but this shadowkin is different, Yuri instinctively attacks it from the coffin but the smoke throws it back “Too unstable!” a droning female voice bellowed in the smoke where the ice coffin breaks, releasing the shadowkin that housed inside it. Yakov stormed into the room to notice the shadowkin’s release as well as the smoke surrounding it now coagulating into a feminine figure. “Idiot.” The female figure groans “Killing a different shadowkin lays a curse upon the one who kills.” The figure continues as stilettos tinkered on the marble floor of the room, Yakov flinched on who the person was. “No!” Yakov gasps “It cannot be! How are you-?” he continues only to be hushed by the female figure while glancing sternly at Viktor and Yuri. “Take that shadowkin into a dark room, _he has to live_.” The figure commanded as she took Yakov from somewhere else. Out of fear, Viktor and Yuri followed the command.

“Who is that person, that shadowkin who took Yakov?” Yuri asked as Viktor took the weakened shadowkin out from the room and into one of the rooms where it was dark enough for it to rest “That is what Yakov is looking for, _an old lover_.” He continued as they placed the shadowkin on a chair for the time being. “Her name is Lilia. Nearly everyone thought she was killed and taken by a shadowkin.” Viktor spoke as he and Yuri sat parallel to the still unconscious shadowkin, “Now that’s not the case.” He continued as Yuri noticed the shadowkin flinch awake and looked to their direction.

“Where am I?” the shadowkin asked.

“Siberia” Viktor replied.   
“I…I swear did not kill anyone!” the shadowkin flinched.

“We know” Viktor continued.

_We, what do you mean?_ The shadowkin asked him as it stood up from its seat, and limply went to Viktor and Yuri’s direction. “Why am I here? What are you going to do? _Who are you?_ ” the shadowkin asked as Viktor complied and gave straight replies to Yuri’s dismay. “Who are you?” Yuri asked as the shadowkin reveals itself in full human form, “ _I’m Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki.”_ The shadowkin replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I am giving a downright apology for not updating two of my YOI fics as of today! Why? Well for two reasons; one: this hyper-ambitious idea of a freaking fan fiction is still injecting into myself, this sounds like Percy Jackson meets Doctor Who meets X-Men meets YOI and like all the Fantasy AU DC, Marvel and the like and two: I need my sustenance for the Mafia AU and Meguca AU. I apologise if you are waiting long for this, I guess you are bored on those, but do not fret! I will still update those lovelies to the best I can, and for punishment I will update two chapters at once!
> 
> Dear Lordi fries! Kudos still appreciated!
> 
> -!!!-
> 
> Now this story is separated into two parts Freedom Hearts and Ideal World, since that those two are the proposed titles of the fic, and I can't decide whether which is which, I placed them into two forms under one title, so here we are!
> 
> There is a playlist inspired from it which you can follow on Spotify, link will be on my tumblr page: sasha-ry84k and twitter @Sasha_Ry84k


End file.
